What Happened?
by Little one
Summary: A girl ends up in a world she knows nothing about then the dimensions merge.


ok people im starting from nothing you wanna see my goals check my bio ok it should be under goals. Also you should be able to figure out about how long between each story today is 11/25/01 8:24 AM At least 5 reveiws no flames.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Prince Endymion bowed down to Queen. He was there for a peace treaty with the Moon, But one of his five guards wouldn't take it seriously. She kept sticking out her tongue at Mal. The only reason she was a guard was she was good at disguises and fighting. Everyone thought that she was a he until after she was chosen. Now she was sticking her tongue out at him.   
'wonder why my guards are standing up.'  
"She said get up Endymion!"  
"Don't yell Fluorite."  
"Ok EndyMIon. Whatever."  
"Oi!"  
"Umm...Anyways this is the royal court. Princeess Serinity, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruku, Mirchu, Setsuna, and the youngest Hoturu."  
Each one stepped up and cortsyed when her name was called.  
"Ok these are my royal guards Malicite, Zoisite, Jedite, And FLUorite."  
Each bowed when his name was called except Fluorite who stuck out her tongue at Endymion.  
All the girls giggled and men chuckled, except Endymion who just glared at them all, while she smacked him in the back of his head. He fainted.  
"Opps I didn't mean to hit him that hard. Oh well I guess I'll just do the talking now. Any ways we are here to see if we can join in the Silver Allience."  
"Hmm....Let me think about it give me about a week."  
"Let me see if that is ok with the brat. Endymion do ya wanna stay here a week."  
"Whatever you decide."  
"Ok then now that he's decide let's go find our rooms. Who's gonna take who where?"  
"I'm taking Fluorite, Mother."  
"Ok Ami'll Take Jed, Rei'll take Neph, Makoto'll take Zoi, Minako'll will take Mal, and the rest of you tose a coin for The brat."  
"I'M NOT A BRAT."  
"Oh is that a challenge Boy."  
"Yes and this time I'm gonna win you little purple haired freak."  
"That's it you don't insult the hair."  
"By the way you guys got a room for fighting with swords in."  
"Yeah I gotta use a sword every once in a while."  
"Show us!"  
"Um I warn this could get dangerous they've been known go on for hours."  
"Well my monys on Flo again."  
"And you always get all the money so I'm gonna remain firm with Endymion and so are the rest of us."  
"Done and I won again. you are such a loser at this."  
"I only lost cause you poked me hard where it hurts.'  
"Wimp."  
"Am not."  
"Don't even start again you two.'  
" Oh do you have soome gardens with flowers I can pick I mean a room isn't a room without flowers."  
"Yes go straight down the hall and to the left just don't get lost."   
"Oh I won't."  
~@~@~@~@~@~@IN THE GARDEN~@~@~@~@~@~@  
Florite started crying in the middle of the garden no one could find her or so she thought. In reality Princess Serinity saw her. She wondered if she would ever find her real parents. She had never known them she had been dropped of at the palace in a basket with a note and a ton of money. She started picking the best flowers and made each of them perfectby picking off all leaves and thorns. Suddenly each flower she created doubled and then trippled, they went on and on like this until there was enough for two for each room in the palace. Suddenly she turned.  
"Will you help me carry these in? We need one in each room. It'll cheer everyone up a whole lot."  
"Umm.... Sure! Why not?"  
After about an hour they had finished everything and even the servants rooms had one. Fluorite had put a flower vase in every room before hand.  
"I'm gonna have my work cut out for me to keep these flowers alive."  
"Why?"  
"Well you Makoto some people don't know that to keep cut or picked flowers alive you need to put fresh clear water in the vase every day. Also you need to make sure that on the second day they've been put in the vase you need to cut the bottom at a forty degree slant. I also have to go to any pollectal thing, or anything at all that Endymion goes to."  
"You don't seem to like Endymion very much do you Flo?"  
"Let's not go there Minako. That's a touchy subject for me."  
"How come? I mean it seems you should at least think of him as a friend Flo."  
"Like I sid let's not go there. I really don't wanna talk about it. Ok girls."  
"I guess."  
"Anyways i gotta go."  
So They each went in their seperate directions. Oddly though, Flo went to the shrine and prayed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~SIX YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Minako) "SO Flo what do we gonna do now?"  
(Flo) "Well, the flowers need to be replaced and fresh water needs to be put in the vases."  
(Usagi) "Somehow I knew you were gonna say that."  
(Flo) "Umm...Girls do you hear that noise?"  
(Rei) "NO. None of us did.'  
(Flo) "Okay, bacause it sounds like some sort of army marching to the palace."  
(Ami) "Umm... That is an army marching to the palace."  
(Makoto)"Girls I know I'm not the leader but I have to say, Henshin yo!'  
(Insert all transformation verses here.)  
(Flo) "I guess I mine as well tell them, or in this case show them."   
"CHIBI STAR MAKE-UP!!"  
"Hey Beryal show yourself to me! fight Me!"  
"My fight is with the royal family, little girl so leave."  
"Beryal I am a part of the royal family now when I so fight I mean fight!"  
"Alright then let's fight."  
"Chibi solar system!"  
"You're goin' down kid!"  
"That's where you are WRONG!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(DEEP BREATH)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Beryal you've too much havoc in the solar system. Now you must DIE!!"  
Flo chants countinously. "Evil thee hath been released. Evil thee must die. Evil I Seal thee in the deepth of thee world. Evil Thee hath been sealed away for all time!"  
Suddenly Beryal disappeared and Flo dropped down to the ground dead.  
"I have to do something for all these people who have died. I shall send them to a safe future with the crystal. MOON HEALING ESCALATION!! Goodbye everyone I shall miss you all."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay that's all you'll get from me today is 11/25/2001 2:45 PM Buh bye 


End file.
